Unit 1
Unit 1 is one of the dormitory complexes built on the southside of the modern UC campus built in 1960.History of Unit 1 Like all the units, dorm rooms in Unit 1 are small and resemble jail cells *'Cheney Hall' is named after May L. Cheney. She graduated with the class of 1883 and gained a national reputation for 40 years of finding teaching positions for UC Berkeley graduates, as Appointments Secretary of the Teacher Placement Bureau on campus. She was also was very active in student affairs. *'Christian Hall' is named after Barbara Christian (1943-2000). Barbara Christian, scholar and pioneer in the field of contemporary African American literature, died peacefully at her home in Berkeley on Sunday, July 25, 2000. She combined a life of extraordinary generosity and compassion with scholarship that earned her a stellar reputation as a true trailblazer. Along the way, Christian scored a number of significant firsts that speak to her role as an intellectual and institutional pioneer. In 1978, she was the first African-American woman to be granted tenure at the University of California, Berkeley. In 1986, she was the first to be promoted to Full Professor. *'Deutsch Hall' is named after Monroe Emanuel Deutsch (1879 - 1955). Monroe Emanuel Deutsch was born in San Francisco in 1879, and he died in San Francisco in 1955. He received his education in the public schools of San Francisco and in the University of California. In California he lived his life--a skillful and forthright administrator, a far-seeing leader of opinion, a champion of civil and human rights, a warm-hearted friend to thousands and benefactor of more. *'Freeborn Hall' is named after Mary Chase Freeborn. Mary Freeborn was a graduate in Social Welfare, and a member of the Associated Charities in the field of women's housing. She was President of the Prytanean Alumnae Association when Ritter Hall, a cooperative for women undergraduate students, was opened. She was the wife of the late Stanley Freeborn, Provost of the Davis campus, and Professor of Entomology. Mary Freeborn was a 'born organizer' in every sense of the word, both in her influential role in helping to create Ritter Hall, one of the first undergraduate cooperatives for women, and in her various and energetic activities in the YWCA and women's clubs throughout the community. An inspiring personality, a dynamic leader in undergraduate and postgraduate affairs, Mary Chase Freeborn should be an inspiration for all those residents of the hall named for her." In Fall 1994, Freeborn Hall became a Substance-Free Environment through the efforts of Aaron Anderson and others. *'Putnam Hall' is named after Thomas Milton Putnam (1875 - 1942). Thomas Milton Putnam was a Californian by birth, by virtually all his education, and his life as teacher, scholar, and administrator. He was born on May 22, 1875, in Petaluma. In 1893 he entered the University of California, obtaining the degree of Bachelor of Science in 1897 and that of Master of Science in 1899. In the year 1897-1898 he was Fellow in Mathematics, from 1898 to 1899 Assistant in Mathematics. In 1899 he accepted a call from the University of Texas, and was Instructor there for a year. Thence he went to the University of Chicago, where he held a fellowship from 1900 till 1901, and then received the degree of Ph.D. The University of California at once recalled him, and from that time until his death on September 22, 1942, he was a member of the faculty, rising through the various grades: from instructor to assistant professor in 1907, to associate professor in 1915, and to professor in 1919. *'Slottman Hall' is named after William Bradley Slottman (1925-1995). During his 30 years at Berkeley Bill Slottman enriched the lives of others. He was a brilliant teacher who patiently upheld exacting standards of scholarship and decency while maintaining a humane and humorous perspective on the tangled affairs of central and eastern Europe--a subject which he brought to life for generations of students. Slottman was respected by the scholars in his field. His teachings and conversations showed a mastery of many languages and an understanding of the countless facts of European history at his command. The humanity and erudition which he instilled into his core course, “The History of the Habsburg Monarchy,” made “Slotty” for his students a legend in his time. He is to be numbered among the great teachers of our University.